


Sunburnt

by breeisonfire



Series: TAG prompt fics [11]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Based on a True Story, Gen, wear sunscreen kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeisonfire/pseuds/breeisonfire
Summary: preludeinz asked: "Alan + Sunburn?"





	Sunburnt

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true story. Sunburns suck. Wear sunscreen, it's not worth it. it's really just not. Take it from me and just wear the damn sunscreen.

It hurt to move. Alan had hurt like this before, but it was usually more of a soreness, an ache in his bones from pushing himself too hard for too long. He wasn’t usually unable to lift his arms or put on a shirt without it hurting.

He was sunburnt. Badly sunburnt. There were blisters on his shoulders, big bubbles that Gordon repeatedly reminded him not to pop. He was shivering, despite the fact that his skin was hot to the touch, and he had a headache that was steadily getting worse.

Scott was hovering. No one was surprised. Virgil had tried multiple times to distract him, but none of them worked. He’d been asking constant questions until Gordon got irritated and told him to shut the hell up. Alan was more surprised that Scott listened than anything else.

Alan was laying on the hotel room bed, the sheets cool against his burning skin. If he moved at all, it’d hurt, but for now it was soothing. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten sunscreen when he’d fallen asleep on the beach. He supposed he was just lucky John had woken him up before it became heat stroke. Although he wasn’t actually convinced it wasn’t.

Gordon leaned into his eyeline. “You still with us, Allie?”

“No,” Alan grumbled.

“How you feeling?”

Alan thought about it for a minute.

“‘M gonna puke,” he finally decided.

Virgil - he was pretty sure it was Virgil - barely got the bowl under him before his prediction came true. Someone started stroking his hair softly as he retched, until he was finally done and leaned back against pillows again. His head was pounding even more now and the room was spinning. He closed his eyes, groaning.

He could hear his brothers talking, but didn’t try to listen. He felt like he was on Thunderbird Five while the gravity ring was spinning at top speed. He was honestly surprised he wasn’t flying off into space.

“Alan?” someone close to his ear said. “We’re gonna take you to the ER, okay? You’re badly dehydrated.”

He tried to answer, but all that came out was a grunt. Whoever was talking to him must have taken it as an affirmative, because he was suddenly moving. He was glad his back wasn’t burnt, because if it had been, the way he was being lifted into someone’s arms would have hurt. As it was, it still hurt. And his head was killing him.

“Hang on, Allie,” that was definitely Scott’s voice right above him.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was lying in another bed. It was quiet. His head still hurt, and he still felt nauseous, but it was nowhere near as bad. There was a nasty taste in his mouth and his throat was burning. He didn’t want to move, feeling completely exhausted.

It took him a ridiculous long time to realize he wasn’t alone in the room. He should have known, anyway; Scott was always there when he woke up sick. It shouldn’t be a surprise to finally open his eyes and see Scott sat, directly next to the bed.

None of the others were in the room. Alan could barely see the window, but what he could see showed it was dark outside. He wondered if the others had headed back to the hotel. Then he wondered how long he’d been asleep. Then he wondered how long Scott had been sat watching over him. Given his too-straight posture and the tired look on his face, it’d been a while.

He blinked, and as if the movement had somehow caught his attention, Scott turned his head.

“Alan!” he said, though he kept his voice quiet. “Hey, kid.”

“Hey,” Alan said and winced. His throat felt like sandpaper, and his voice sounded awful. Scott grimaced in sympathy.

“Don’t talk,” he advised. “You wanna know what’s happened?”

At Alan’s nod, Scott cleared his throat. “It’s been about four hours. We tried to get you to drink some water on the way here and you threw it up and passed out on us. They put in IV line in and they’ve been coming in every ten minutes to check on you. Your doctor said he didn’t want to put anything on the burn because of the blisters, but they gave you some painkillers to help with that - does it feel better?”

Alan nodded. Scott couldn’t quite hid his relief as he continued. “I sent the others home, it’s after visitor hours and they didn’t want all of us staying here. They’ll be back in the morning.”

Alan nodded. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he was exhausted and losing the battle.

Scott grinned. “Go to sleep, Allie. You need it.”

Alan just hummed in response. He felt a hand stroking his hair again, and it soothed him to sleep.


End file.
